Bella Marie Dance Company
by XxTamakiAndHaruhi4evaxX
Summary: Bella is the owner of Bella Marie Dance Company in Seattle, Washington. Edward is the owner of a resturant, The Iron Horse. When one of Bella's dance moms comes up with a plan for them to meet, Will they hit it off? Or are they just too busy to spend time together. Rated M for language and maybe some lemons.
1. Christi's plan

**So I deleted all my old stories and restarted my writing because I'm very bored at my house for the summer. This story is about a dance teacher and a business man, and their love story. If you're not familiar with the show "Dance Moms" you should still be fine. But Bella's life is loosely based on the show. So let it begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or Dance Moms students, just my own imagination.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Your shoulder Chloe! Your knees Brooke! Nia? Balance yourself, Quit falling!" I shouted at the young girls.

My name is Bella Swan, I own this dance studio called Bella Marie Dance Company…Original, I know. I am a whopping 24 years old. I have been choreographing for eight years, since I was 16.

I've only had one boyfriend and now he is my gay best friend, Jacob. We also live in a tiny apartment together. If I'm not at the studio I'm either sleeping or hanging out with two of my dance moms, Christi and Kelly.

Now Kelly is the mom of Brooke, 14, and Paige, 11. Christi is the mom of Chloe who is 10. There is also two other dance moms. Melissa who loves to give me a hard time and is the mom of Maddie, 9, and Mackenzie, 7. Lastly there is Holly who is fairly decent, and she had Nia which is 10.

All of the dance moms love to give me a hard time. Even though Christi, Kelly, and I are all good friends we can still butt heads a lot of the time. Mostly because they believe that I prefer Maddie over their daughters. This is not entirely true.

Yes Maddie is a wonderful dancer; But Chloe has a spark also in her dancing. She just needs to focus more on the dance then what her mother is doing in the booth.

As for Kelly's girls, well they don't have to fight they use too. Brooke is a very talented acrobat and oh so flexible but she recently has been getting a little to snotty for me. As for Paige, she just doesn't stick out as much and the others even though I'm sure she has the talent.

Maddie has the fire and the emotion to captivate you while she dances; this is why she has the most pressure and the most dance numbers. But her mother has gotten her in trouble some times. Melissa just loves to start fights with the moms it seems.

She gets every opportunity to disrupt my class by saying the moms are after her again. After hearing both sides I still think Melissa should grow a back bone and stand up for herself.

"Bella, should Mackenzie be squatting or standing at this point?" My assistant Angela Cheney interrupted my thoughts. I looked back at the little 7 year old.

"Mackenzie don't squat, Stand tall remember you're a warrior." I directed the girl, she quickly repositioned herself.

After watching the girls practice once more, I prayed they would follow my instructions and kill it out on the stage. This week we are in Nevada at a smaller competition, that didn't give them the slack to lose though.

"Ok girls," I ushered them out the door, "Don't disappoint me!" I said as they walked to the back entrance to the stage. The moms and I went out to the auditorium waiting for our girls to start. As I sat down Christi sat next to me.

"Bella, do you have a significant other?" She asked quietly. My head snapped toward her.

"Uh, No but you do realize I'm straight right? And you're married! And the age difference is too noticeable!" I blabbered out astonished. She just chuckled.

"I know silly! I was just wondering because my boss is pretty attractive if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Christi, I don't need to be set up. I'm perfectly fine now by myself. Plus I'm too busy to go on dates and stuff." I looked back at the stage seeing some girls flaunt off the stage. Our girls were next.

"Okay, fine but I still think you should meet him. At least get some sexually frustrations out." She giggled then turned also back to the stage.

"Next we have Group 162 in Warrior, Thank you." The announcer announced.

I watched as Maddie took center stage and started the dance. Every girl had straight knees and good posture this made me proud.

Right after Nia did her front flip, she slid on her bum in front of the entire place. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

_Well there went our chances of winning._

As soon as I looked back up, the song ended and I caught Chloe going of the stage. We all quickly went to the dressing room.

The minute I entered that room everyone turned silent and Nia snuggled up into Holly's shoulder. I knew the second I got in there I would be the bad guy because I had to discipline Nia, but at this moment I didn't care.

"So that was a good start, it was ruined but still good start." I simply said. Holly rolled her eyes and me.

"She tried, she accidently fell. You should have known that would happen since every rehearsal you guys practiced this she fell at that time. Heck even today in here she fell." She spoke to me. Venom dripping with every word.

"Well sorry I expected her to learn how to keep her balance. Nia listen to me, you need to practice that the most at your house. You can't expect to get better if the only time you do it is in the studio, you understand me?" I asked the African girl sitting on her mother's lap. She nodded.

"Okay now come here." I said reaching out for her. She walked out of her moms embrace and I gave her a hug.

"It's okay, but you seriously need to take my advice, all right?" She nodded again, no words.

"Okay now it's time for awards." We all walked out of the rooms going to our designated spots. I sat next to Holly unfortunately. As soon as I thought she was going to speak the announcer spoke and stopped her.

"Now ladies and Gentleman, the Small Group category, 5th place." He opened and envelope.

"Group 357, Chained. Now 4th place…" He opened another envelope.

"Group 162, Warrior." We clapped while Mackenzie went up and accepted the plaque. I shook my head. Bella Marie doesn't do fourth. Although I should be lucky we got even that with Nia's slip up.

As soon as they were done we went back the dressing room to get ready and pack up to go back to Seattle, our home. The second I got there Holly started on me again.

"Well we did pretty well even though Nia apparently ruined the dance." She said smugly packing up the costume her daughter wore. I sighed because I didn't want to start trouble but then she went on.

"You know maybe you're just happened to be wrong for once." I snapped at her.

"And so what? Yeah we got FOURTH place, Not exactly what we usually get is it? Holly quit acting like this is your domain…it isn't. You may be the principal at your school but here I am the principal. Don't act like you know it all because last time I checked you weren't a dance teacher!" I spouted at her. Causing silence in the room.

"Now girls, fourth wasn't as good as I wanted but still it was fair. Next week I want you in the studio and 3:30 sharp. Got it." Then nodded their head, even though they already knew that.

"Okay now get a move on and place the stuff in the bus." I told them as I hauled my things to the giant bus we owned and rode to ever competition. I didn't even notice Kelly and Christi huddled together whispering secretly.

* * *

**ChristiPOV**

Bella has so much put on her shoulders and doesn't even go home and have sexually release. What I mean is that girl is so cranky and needs to get laid, bad. I pulled Kelly aside as Bella yelled at Holly.

"What?" She asked me still trying to listen to Bella.

"Okay so I know this sounds conniving but I have an Idea!" I said excitedly.

"Wow, shocker!" I punched her arm lightly. "Okay what?"

"My boss, Edward Cullen, Just so happens to be gorgeous and single. I think maybe him and Bella will hit it off, But I didn't know how to get them to meet accidently so how about next Monday you call me and I act like I have a family emergency and have no way for Chloe to go to dance class!" I started.

"But is he going to volunteer himself? Is he that nice of a guy?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"Edward is incredibly nice, and he knows how much Chloe means to me so I'm sure he will volunteer himself. And I'll just tell him he has to stay and watch over her because that's Bella's rules." I grinned sneakily.

Kelly just rolled her eyes but grinned. I instantly knew that we had a plan in set and Miss Bella just might get a little nookie with mine and Kelly's help.

"Girls! Time to go!" Melissa told us as she too walked out the door.

"Mom, what were you and Kelly talking about?" Chloe asked me as we boarded the bus.

"Oh nothing sweetie, just about how we think we might go to their house and hang out tomorrow. Would you like that?" She nodded eagerly.

"YES! Then I can hang out with Paige." She sat to herself and hummed the entire way home. This was a long way to listen to a 10 year old hum.

All I could think of was that hopefully my plan didn't crash and burn.

Because Bella deserved happiness.

* * *

**EPOV**

My alarm clock woke me up at 9 in the morning alerting me that my day had to start. I got up and groaned while cracking my back. Stood up then was bombarded by my sister Alice who rushed in my room to pick out my outfit.

"Alice, Get out! I knew I shouldn't have given you a spare key." I told her as I walked to the kitchen in my condo to make some coffee.

"But brother dearest, what if you meet "the one today"?" She asked pulling out a grey suit and a red dress shirt.

Let me explain myself. My name is Edward Cullen and I hail from Seattle, Washington with my older brother Emmet, and twin sister Alice.

Emmet is happily married to his wife Rosalie and Alice is engaged to Rose's twin Jasper. Keeping it in the family I always said. I am currently am single and have been since I was born.

Shocking I know. I just was always too busy to woo a girl. Also it didn't help that I had major anxiety issues when I was younger. I always seemed to have a panic attack at the littlest things.

But luckily I grew out of that. Plus no girl every looked…right for me. They all seemed to have fake tits and dyed hair in high school, No real girls at all.

Now I think my family thinks I'm gay.

Oh well, I know I'm not because I don't find guys appealing…AT ALL. Just no girl seemed right. Now Alice seems to think if she planned my outfit each day that maybe I would attract the right girl and she could be "The One". As if…

I am currently the owner of a fancy restaurant called The Iron Horse. Which is known for the kindness of my staff. You get greeted by either Earl, who is a 65 year old man but really knows how to make you throw your head back and laugh full force.

Or Christi who is 40 years old but is still pretty. She has bleach blonde hair but it's naturally as her daughter has the same color, Chloe.

I'm looking into making another restaurant but I'm thinking of a name and all the work I'm going to have to do to it. It will probably take awhile to get started. I snapped back to Alice.

"I highly doubt that. If I do then I will cook you dinner for a week…but probably not." I smiled at her sipping my coffee.

"You just wait. I have a feeling you will have a wonderful day." She said as she danced her way through the condo. I rolled my eyes. Did I mention she thought she was physic?

"Okay." I drew out and I shut the bedroom door and changed.

Once I was done I went to my Volvo ignoring my twin and drove to The Iron Horse only to be greeted by an overly excited Christi.

"Hi Mr. Cullen! How are you this lovely afternoon?" She smiled and me wide.

"The usual. How are you? Do I need to perform a drug test? You're extra happy today." She laughed and just shrugged.

"That won't be necessary. I'm drug free just kind of happy today." I smiled at her then went around to my office. I greeted Chef Newton then went into the dark office only to see my soon to be brother-in-law sitting on the coach across from my desk. He looked up at me.

"Hey man how's it been?" He asked as I took a seat in my chair. I shrugged.

"Oh you know. Wake up to the Pixie then got greeted by my overly excited hostess. How about you? What you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. I mean I like Jasper but he doesn't usually just come to chat.

"I just had to drop off some costumes for Christi's daughters dance studio that the instructor hired Alice to make. I know what you mean about Christi, that girl is acting like she got high today or something." We laughed together. He continued.

"And Esme wants us all to get together tonight for a family dinner. She said it feels like she hasn't seen you or Emmet in years. I think it's just because she is getting sick of me and Alice." I grimaced. I hated family dinners. All the lovey dovey looks they all give there lover gets a little sick if you ask me.

"Well I wouldn't blame them. Dude you live with them for god's sake." It was true. When Alice and Jasper got engaged they moved into Alice's little studio apartment. Only to find out a week later that someone caught the whole little apartment complex on fire.

This resulted In Alice having a bitch fit over having no clothes and moving in with mom and dad. I gave her a spare key in which they could come over if they got annoyed there.

"I know. Anyways that's all. So I'll see you tonight?" He asked. I just nodded toward my stack of papers I had to fill out that had to do with the restaurant. He nodded but understood then left.

Around 2:40 I got done and grabbed my coat to leave only to be stopped by a frantic Christi.

"Mr. Cullen I am in dire need of help." Her eyes going wild.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

"I...I have a family emergency and my daughter is getting out of school any minute and she needs to go to dance class with someone but I need to be at the hospital. Do you know anyone who can go and take her there and watch her?" She asked quickly. I internally groaned, I hated being so nice. There went my family dinner though so that was a plus.

"If you want I can. Where does she go and what's the address of the dance studio? I'm sure I can drop her off." I told her but she shook her head.

"Thank you so much but someone needs to stay and watch her and listen the instructor so she knows when to do things. I know stupid rule but that's Bella's rules. "

"It's quite alright, I can stay. I didn't have any other plans tonight." _Lie._

"Oh thank you so much! She goes to West Seattle public school and she can direct you to the studio. I'll call the school and let them know what's going on. I must go now. Thanks again." With that she ran out of the building while Earl walked in for his shift.

I unlocked my car and just sat there for a minute. Banged my head on the steering wheel. Now I will be sitting all night with a bunch of women watching girls dance…

I sure hope my family doesn't find out about this…otherwise they will _defiantly _believe the gay rumors.

* * *

**Okay so should I continue? I hope you like it and Please review so I know what to do! If I do continue I will for sure update ASAP. If you watch dance moms you will notice it isn't the same as the show. I favor Christi and Kelly more so they will be the bigger moms of the story.**

**And if you could notice I can't stand Melissa. I won't put too much bias in my story but you will notice Bella favors Christi and Kelly over Holly and Melissa.**

**So go to my profile for a picture of the Dance Moms and kids if you haven't seen the show just for a visual.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Melissa's Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dance Moms.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up around ten and rolled my eyes at Pirouette, my Shitzu, who was snuggled up to my feet. She never moved from me unless I was in the shower or at the studio. She loves me. But she was kind of like a clingy friend, but hairy. And short.

When I walked out my bedroom she followed me into the little kitchen that no more then maybe three people could fit in. I started the coffee maker for my hot chocolate when I heard the door slam shut, then a groan. I smiled and walked in to the joining living area.

"So, where were you all night misters?" I giggled at the sight of Jake. His long dark hair stuck in different directions. To me he looked like he either passed out at a friend's house. Or he got some last night. He smiled at me.

_Defiantly the latter_

"Since when were you my mother missy" We laughed.

"And for your information I stayed over at James's house last night" He winked at me. I gaped at him.

"Wait…James is gay?" I stood shocked. The guy use to have a fascination with me. But I just didn't dig the long blonde hair. I still can't deny that he was hot though…just didn't think of him a pillow biter.

"Yup, trust me" He winked again. I smiled then heard the coffee pot ding. Making me known my hot chocolate was done. I walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, What are you doing tonight?" Jake yelled while turning on the TV.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well James and I are going to that fancy restaurant The Iron Horse. Do you want to go with us?" I shrugged sitting next to him.

"Maybe, what time? I have rehearsal till 7:30 at least. I'm having a trio and two solo's this week so I have a lot to teach today." Jake took my cup and stool a drink, and then gave it back.

"We can meet there at eight if you want. I will even bring a toy there for you." He winked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He shook the couch with laughter.

"I'm fine! Everyone seems to think I need to get laid, but in reality I'm perfectly fine being alone and celibate." I told him washing out the cup I drank from and placing it back in the cabinet.

"Okay, fine Miss Swan. I won't bring anyone." He winked then continued.

"I need to go to work unfortunately. I have an 11:30 appointment. I'll see you tonight alright." He kissed me on the cheek then walked out of the apartment door. I peeked at the clock on the wall. I spent almost an hour just chatting with Jake.

_Time to get ready_

As soon as I put on my flats and got ready to walk out the door I heard my phone ring. I rushed over to it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Bella Marie?" A squeaky voice asked on the other side.

"Yes, well Bella Marie Swan. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, well this is Alice Cullen. You requested for some costumes from me and I was just double checking your order so you can get them today."

"Oh that's great. Well I ordered five pairs of black and red spandex pants and matching tops, with 5 red fur jackets. Also five short black wigs."

"Yes we have that…also three different colored one piece swim vintage suits. With matching hair bows. Then one white two piece and one navy star two piece. Am I correct?" I nodded then felt stupid because she couldn't see me. I giggled a little bit before snapping back into reality.

"Yes that's correct. When do you think I will get them today?" I asked.

"Well one of the moms Christi I believe works not far from me so I will send my fiancé to deliver them to her then she can bring them to you. Is that alright?" I told her yes. After hanging up I got suspicious how she knew Christi.

_She probably just is friends with her_

I hung up and saved the number as she was now my sole costume maker. Then looked at the clock to see it was after noon. I might as well head out now.

As soon as I pulled up into the studio I noticed Angela's car not here. I sighed when I realized I had a miss call from her and a voicemail. She must be sick or something.

I walked into the door and was greeted by Jane my secretary.

"Bella, Angela is sick and I have Tanya covering for her stage 2 class in room 5." She spoke to me her eyes not leaving the screen as she adjusted the timetables for the girls.

"Okay that's fine. I'm just going to go put up the pyramid in room 2 for my competition team. Can you burn a CD with these songs on them?" I placed a piece of paper with my playlist for this week in her hand as she nodded.

I went into the room and placed the pictures of the girls in order of how I wanted them on the mirror. I then placed plain white sheets over them to cover the pictures. After that I just rearranged the props closet as last week it got a little cluttered. After all that it turned out to be three. I went into the lounge to have a snack before dealing with the moms.

I heard the front door open and shut while hearing Jane greet each mom. But strangely I didn't hear her greet Christi instead I heard her direct a man into room 2 while greeting Chloe. My eyebrows furrowed as I walked into the lobby but he wasn't there.

Tanya walked out with her group and gave them all hugs as the left to there waiting parents. She saw me and smiled.

"Hi Bella!" I smiled at her and waved.

"Hello Tanya. I better get to my group, Thank you for covering for Angela. I know you only had one class today so I know it wasn't a big deal but still." She welcomed me then went off to room 3 to teach her Jazz teen class.

I walked through the door of Room 2 and heard the chatter die down. I greeted them but then looked over to the moms to notice Christi not here but a tall green eyed god in her place. He smiled at me apologetically.

"Um, Looks like Christi lost her boobs and grew some height. Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Christi is my employee and had a family emergency. She asked me to step in for her here for Chloe." I was shocked. Christi actually brought in a replacement for her today. That didn't sound like her. Usually she would just not show up and leave her daughter for the consequences.

"Oh." That was all I said. He seemed to gaze into my eyes as if he were dazzling me. I just couldn't look away. That gorgeous reddish-brown hair and those emerald eyes just made me feel like goop on the floor. My knees went weak a little until I heard the girls giggle. I quickly retained focus.

"Okay girls, Last week was tough. We had a little slip up." I looked at Nia who blushed and looked down.

"Let's start with the pyramid shall we, first there's Nia. Nia you mess up and you know that. Only you can make you do better, I've tried." Holly scowled at me which I ignored.

"Then there's Mackenzie, Mackenzie how many times did I tell you to throw out your gum?" She whispered maybe 10 times.

"Yeah that's nine times too many. Then there is Paige, Paige you forgot a step in the dance last week, Yes I did notice." She nodded in recognition.

"In the middle of the pyramid is Brooke. Brooke you are here because you give me this much." I gestured a short amount.

"I don't see this beautiful personality that I use too. You just have this fake little smile on your face. Stop concentrating so hard and then you might have fun out there." She nodded just like her sister.

"Then there is Chloe. Chloe you work hard week after week and it shows in your dances. Bravo!" We clapped for her.

"And on the top of the pyramid is Maddie. Maddie you rocked the group dance and came out with a bang." She smiled as some of the girls hugged her. Now it was game time.

"Okay so last week was a little bit of a slacker week where we only did the group dance. This week we will be going to Rising Star right here in Seattle. We will have a trio with Paige, Maddie, and Chloe." They smiled a hugged one another. I could still feel Emerald eyes burning in my skull.

"You girls will be dance will be called Pin-Up girls and it's just kind of a fun number. Then Chloe you will be doing a solo and Maddie will be doing a solo. Maddie yours in called Angel where as Chloe, yours is Dream on a star. Both are very beautiful numbers."

"And for the group dance, you will be doing a Jazz Funk dance named My Pumps. It's a little bit different then what you girls are used to. So let's start with that, Moms…and Edward… your dismissed." I gestured them out then started on the girls.

_As long as these girls didn't make a mistake I know these numbers will win._

* * *

**EPOV**

I hate my life. Seriously.

I'm sitting in the lobby of the school waiting for Chloe to come and I can take her to dance class. This is not how I imagined I would spend the night with a bunch of mothers who probably won't leave me alone. Finally I saw a short blonde girl come towards me. She smiled with her pearly white teeth.

"Hi Teddy." She giggled at me. This little girl was the only one allowed to call me Teddy.

"Hey brat, ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and we were off.

I only met Chloe once when she was smaller and she came up with my nickname Teddy. So let's just say it was slightly awkward in the ride to the studio. The only things being said were Chloe's directions. I finally spoke up.

"So do you like dance?"

"Yeah, I guess. But sometimes Bella is kind of demanding. Last week we only did a group dance, but usually I have a solo and a duet or trio with the group dance. It's a lot of work." She said sadly, looking out the window.

"Oh, well maybe this is all she has. Does she have a husband?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Then maybe you girls are her whole life. If she doesn't have someone to go home to." She shrugged then announced we were here. We pulled up into a fancy brick building that was large. My eyes widened slightly.

"Wow this place is nice." I told her as we walked in the doors. I looked behind the desk to see a small blonde.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked me batting her fake eyelashes. _Cringe._

"Um yes I'm with Chloe Lukasiak; she has her dance class with Bella Marie." I told her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Bella's class is in room 2 down the hall to the left. But where is her mother?" She asked.

"Christi had a family emergency so I'm filling in for her." She nodded then ignored me while looking at the laptop.

Chloe and I went into the doors then I gasped. The room was huge with mirrors on one side and a grand piano by the other side. I looked at the little girls where Chloe ran to. Then towards the moms I would be accompanying for the next few hours. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm filling in for Christi. Who are you girls?" They smiled at me.

"I'm Kelly, Christi's best friend. This is Melissa, and this is Holly." She spoke as she giggled. She seemed nice enough but really need to get out of the tanning bed. At least Christi didn't fight to tan. She was comfortable being pale.

"Oh that's nice." I stood next to Kelly not speaking to them. Just then the door flew open and in came a goddess. She had deep mahogany hair pulled into a ballet bun. When she scanned the room she eyes landed on mine in confusion. I saw deep chocolate when I caught her gaze.

_The women I always dreamed of_

I smiled at her showing my discomfort with Christi not here. She just said a smart remark to me and the moms. They laughed.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Christi is my employee and had a family emergency. She asked me to step in for her here for Chloe." She looked a little shocked for some reason. She replied with a short answer and just stood there staring at me.

I would not complain. This girl was the Bella Marie who owned the studio; she had accomplished so much for her young age. I can't say I expected a 50 year old but maybe 35 year old. She had to be no more than 20 maybe. _Around my age, Yes!_

The girls giggled at us and she seemed to snap back to reality. She was explaining the girl's performances last week and something about a pyramid but I couldn't stop looking at her. She was just gorgeous. I never thought I'd meet my dream girl but apparently being nice and polite to your employee gets you perks.

Suddenly I heard the beauty say my name. Oh I loved that way that sounded. But then she turned from me towards with girls and the moms dragged me up to an observation deck.

"We sit up here and watch the girls." Kelly told me. Sitting to my left while Melissa was to my right.

"Oh, that's cool." I told her. She laughed, and then looked at Melissa cryptically. But didn't speak. We were about three hours in and they group dance was done so only Maddie, Chloe, and Paige were out. That's when Kelly spoke

"Melissa, I know Mackenzie didn't spit out her gum when she was suppose to but do you think maybe you're the reason she's at the bottom?" Melissa huffed then rolled her eyes.

"No I don't believe that Kelly." She spat. Kelly laughed to herself.

"But Bella doesn't need you anymore so maybe since you too aren't getting along so well maybe Mackenzie took the consequence." She spat back toward Melissa. I felt very awkward, more than the car ride.

_Is this what they do? Argue all the time._

"Why don't you just shut up?" Melissa told Kelly while sitting back in her seat. Kelly laughed loudly as to intimidate her.

"I was just wondering." She started."You stupid bitch." She rolled her eyes. Melissa slammed on the couch then marched downstairs and into the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry but that women is doing it again. I'm sick of it. Maddie come here, we're leaving. I'm pulling my girls from this week." Melissa yelled at Bella and Maddie. I noticed Bella slightly roll her eyes at Melissa. Maddie was crying into her shoulder while Mackenzie raced to her mom.

"NO MOM!" Maddie screeched to her mom. Melissa said something to Bella then raced out of the studio with Mackenzie in tow. Bella shook her head then gestured for Maddie to leave. Maddie left the room to her mother.

"Sorry for your first day to be like this Edward." Kelly told me. I shrugged.

Bella yelled up to us that practice was over. She would teach the solo's tomorrow, when everyone calmed down. We nodded and went down. Bella pulled me aside though before I got Chloe.

"Hi, Um, you can go home and I will take Chloe back to her house. It's close to mine and I can teach her the solo." She told me avoiding my gaze.

"That's alright I guess." I said.

"That is how it is most days, yeah I get a little sick of it." She said to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Sad, some people just can't act like adults." She nodded in recognition. They looked at me.

"Hey, do you have plans tonight?" She asked. I slapped my forehead. I forgot to call and tell them I couldn't make it to dinner. Oh well.

"Um, well I did but I missed it. Why?" She shook her head back and forth biting her lip. Oh I wish I could pull that from her teeth. I saw the sweat dripping towards her leotard.

_I wish I was that sweat droplet. Gross, but erotic._

"I'm sorry for that!" I shrugged again.

"It's alright. I kind of didn't want to go." I winked she giggled. _I love that sound._

"Well it might sound crazy but I feel a connection to you." I nodded.

"Me too."

"So I'm going out to eat at this place called Iron Horse for supper with my roommate and his…boyfriend I guess, would you like to join me?" I chuckled a little bit but nodded.

"Of course, I heard the owner of the establishment is very handsome though. I might have to hide you so he doesn't get a peek at you." And winked again. She giggled.

"How about I stay here then take Chloe home then come back and pick you up?" I asked her. She only nodded then went back to work with Chloe. Chloe smiled at us.

I just sat in the corner waiting and watching. Bella looked so a peace teaching Chloe. Chloe picked up on the moves quickly until she stopped suddenly. Bella looked worried.

"What's wrong Chloe?" She asked the frozen 10 year old.

"My hip, it…it hurts." Bella went over and pressed her fingers into the girl's side while she winced. Bella pulled back quickly.

"Okay, well we will stop for the night, you've been working on this for an hour, and I think you've got it." She motioned me to get Chloe. I picked her up so she didn't have to walk on it and headed towards the car.

"I'll see you in a short while Bella." I told the brunette. She smiled then nodded.

_I am excited for the night_

* * *

**So chapter two! Thank you peoples for following and favoriting this story. I would like more reviews though. Please! I will update as soon as I can.**

**BTW Links won't work on my profile I found out so just Google dance moms for the picture and footage of the show. Bye!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
